Avoue!
by not-so-glorious
Summary: Il est attaché là... lui appartenant corps et âme sans le savoir... sans l'accepter... Il faudrait qu'il avoue pourtant! Qu'il avoue quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas... Yaoi


**Disclamer:** À part le scénario (si on peut appeler ça une "scénario...") rien est à moi, c'est tout à J.K.Rowling...

**PWP, TWT, SLASH, M...** Donc voilà sa ne mène nul part... mais petit avertissement d'usage: si toutes les initiales qui précèdent vous dégoute, horrifie ou quoique ce soit d'autre... lisez autre chose

J'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps et je l'ai retrouvé récemment dans des cartons... donc je l'ai un peu réécrit et le voilà!

* * *

Aïe...

J'ai mal... Tellement mal que je n'ai plus honte de l'avouer...

L'autre va revenir d'une minute à l'autre, avec son fouet pour encore, essayer de me faire avouer... Avouer quelque chose que je ne sais même pas... terriblement ironique n'est-ce pas...

La douleur est insupportable. Les traces de ce maudit fouet ne sont pas les plus douloureuse... Non ce qui me fait vraiment mal c'est de le voir... Chaque jour...

Il vient et me demande si je vais avouer... Ce sadique me demande ça en souriant! Presqu333e gentiment... Je lui dit non, à chaque fois, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre de toute façon... Et une fois ma réponse donnée c'est le fouet qui sourit, qui me fait chanter une mélodie infâme... Et la douleur suit...

La porte vient de s'ouvrir, ce doit être mon bourreau... je vais avoir mal...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je ne peux pas me retourner: je suis attaché sur le ventre sur une sorte de grande table en bois. La main est fraiche, SA voix s'élève, si... reconnaissable. Je me sens mourir chaque fois que je l'entend... La sempiternelle question retentit:

"-Alors... Tu vas avouer?

-Tu connais ma réponse...

-Oui c'est vrai... Mais tu sais bien que je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire... Alors?"

Le ton est cassant et pourtant je sens sa main courir doucement sur mes épaules, surement pour faire pénétrer un quelconque cicatrisant. Je lui répond machinalement et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me répond:

"-Ça serait quand même dommage que tu meurs... Et puis toutes ces marques, c'est pas superbe sur ta peau blondinet..."

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il continue à m'appeler comme ça! Je le hais tellement... peut-être trop...

"-À quoi tu joue?"

Il n'a même pas l'air surpris par ma question...

"-À toi de me le dire...

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me gardes ici? Je n'étais pas dans le coup! Tu le sais très bien, tu étais là!"

Cette dernière phrase le met hors de lui et il me tire la tête en arrière en agrippant violemment mes cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre survole ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas... jamais plus bas que les reins...

Je le hais encore plus car son visage est tellement près du mien qu'il me frôle constemment... Il me chuchotte furieusement à l'oreille:

"-Malfoy, petit prétentieux stupide! tu ne comprend donc jamais rien?"

Il lâche ma tête qui cogne contre le bois et ses deux mains descendent dans mon dos pendant que son visage reste à côté du miens... Je frissonne et il s'en aperçoit...

"-Qu'est-ce que t'as blondinet? T'as peur... ou t'aimes ça?"

Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents et ma haine envers lui m'envahit lorsque ses mains arrive à la limite de mon pantalon, mon seul vêtement... Je le hais, hésitant comme il est... Je le hais pour me faire de l'effet, je le hais pour beaucoup de choses encore...

Je sens sa respiration rapide sur ma joue... ses lèvres, entrouvertes, à quelques millimètres... Je tourne brusquement là tête et lui mord la lèvre inférieure!

C'est pour lui comme un signal et ses mains ne so333nt plus hésitantes sur mes hanches, ses caresses ne sont plus fébriles et timides, elles sont dures, violentes...

Il recule, haletant... d'un simple éclaire de sa magie je me retrouve sur le dos. Il monte à cheval sur moi et enfonce son genoux dans mon entrejambe et je laisse échapper un grognement de surprise si ce n'est d'autre chose... Il se penche sur moi avec un sourire carnassier et m'embrasse le cou, le mord, me torture... Son genoux achève de faire durcir mon entre-jambe, c'est à mon tour d'haleter...

Je me cambre sous lui et regrette peut-être même le fouet... sa bouche descend sur mon torse mais le délaisse assez rapidement pour continuer sa descente... Je le supplie d'arreter mais il me fait taire d'une baiser profond et plaque son érection contre la mienne puis continue son inexorable descente...

Je sens mon pantalon glisser puis sa langue sur moi... Ma tête se balance de gauche à droite pendant qu'il me prend en bouche. D'un claquement de doigt il me libère de mes entraves et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux... Les sons qui sorte de moi sont bien loin des cris de douleurs que le fouet fait jaillir de ma bouche... Je relève un peu la tête pour le voir penché entre mes jambes me suçant plus durement et profondément que jamais... Malgré moi, mes hanches imprègnent un rythme qu'il accélère me faisant presque voir des étoiles pendant que ma tête retombe en arrière... Puis... plus rien.

Je me relève sur mes coudes et je le vois qui me regarde, les yeux brillants, les cheveux ébouriffés, souriant comme le démon qu'il est...

Mon érection est plus douloureuse que jamais... Il remonte à mon niveau à quatre pattes et sous mes yeux commence à s'empaler sur moi, les yeux fermé, mordant ses lèvres inférieure. Je me retiens d'exploser face à cette seule vision: son corps, sublimement musclé, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, la peau légèrement mate, la tête rejeté en arrière, il est assis sur moi... Adossé contre mes jambe repliés, mes mains sur ses hanches... Il commence à bouger lentement, la sensation d'étau est divine...

Il accélère petit à petit et me dit en haletant de prendre le relais. J'en profite et dans un râle je me relève et le plaque violemment contre le mur; il hurle de douleur et de plaisir je crois... J'accélère encore. Ses jambes sont enroulées autour de moi. Je remarque que je suis bien plus grand et plus fort que lui. Je mordille son couos tout en lui assenant des coups de butor. Il hurle chaque fois que je touche sa prostate. Je caresse son torse parfait tout en maintenant de l'autre mains ses poignets au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de se masturber: je veux le sucer, lui faire subir ce qu'il m'a fait subir...

J'explose enfin en lui dans un grognement sourd, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Je sens son sourire lorsqu'il m'embrasse la nuque. Je sors rapidement de lui et l'allonge sur la table que nous venons de quitter. Je me recule un peu pour le regarder: Il est relevé sur ses coudes, des mèches de cheveux collées au front par la sueur... sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration trop rapide. Il me sourit avec un air de défi... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre et plonge sur lui. Je le prend en bouche directement et il hurle mon prénom. Je grogne:

"-redis-le!"

Il me fait non de la tête, alors je l'aspire durement et un autre Drago retentit dans la salle. Il enroule ses jambes fuselées autour de mes épaules en me caressant le dos avec ses pieds. Ses hanches suivent le mouvement de va-et-vient que je leur impose. Je le sens venir ou peut-être partir... Ses gémissements sont complètement incohérents. Il explose dans ma bouche en criant une dernière fois mon prénom.

Je remonte à sa hauteur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit et je me retrouve attaché sur le ventre, habillé de mon pantalon...

Je relève un peu la tête, il est dans mon champs de vision, habillé, les bras croisés, un air satisfait cousu à son visage...

"-Potter ! Je te jure que je vais...

-QUE TU VAS QUOI ?? qu'est-ce que tu espère faire, attaché comme ça? Comprends bien ça Malfoy... Tu es à moi ! Plus que jamais..."

Il se tourne et je ne peux que le regarder partir et claquer la porte...

**The end...**

* * *

Not-So-Glorious


End file.
